Culpables
by Jude-8
Summary: Ella quería ayudarlo, él quería olvidar. Un solo encuentro que los llevaría más allá de lo que siquiera pudieron esperar el uno del otro. La culpa es más fácil de sobrellevar si hay alguien contigo. ShikaHina.
1. Capítulo 1- Estrategia Fallida

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Citlaly Salas.**

El primer capítulo está ubicado después de la muerte de Asuma

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Estrategia fallida**

Miró la espesura del bosque, sintiéndose completamente mal de nuevo.

Apretó sus puños, si tan solo hubiese planeado bien, si hubiesen tenido una mejor estrategia, o tan siquiera si hubiera hecho más de una sola estrategia, él estaría con vida todavía, Kurenai no tendría tantos problemas… su hija no nacería sin padre.

Golpeo un árbol con fuerza, haciéndose daño en los nudillos, pero ni siquiera notó ese dolor, nada podía compararse con lo que Asuma sufrió, con lo que Kurenai estaba sufriendo.

− Asuma-Sensei – Susurró sujetándose el rostro.

Había sido un idiota, había sido un presumido, su maldita inteligencia no le ayudo a salvar la vida de su maestro.

" _Es la única estrategia que tengo"._

Sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos.

− Lo siento – Susurró dejándose caer de rodillas.

Apretó los puños contra la tierra, sintiendo como la tierra se mezclaba entre sus dedos.

Todo el mundo le decía que no era su culpa, que era parte de la vida de un shinobi, pero él no pensaba en eso. Él había sido el culpable, él y su estúpida estrategia le habían costado la vida a un buen hombre, a un excelente maestro.

Él era el culpable. El único culpable.

− ¿E-Esta b-bien?

La voz cálida lo desconcertó por completo y giró su mirada, encontrando la mirada asustada de la chica.

Estaba tras un árbol, como escondiéndose, y aun así lo había llamado, tal vez asustada de verlo actuar así.

− Déjame solo – Espetó.

La miró dar un respingo, y luego mirar sus manos con duda.

− N-No q-quería m-molestar – Susurró.

Shikamaru la miró con el ceño fruncido, levantándose lentamente dándole la espalda.

− Entonces vete.

Hinata lo dudo un momento, antes de avanzar despacio hacía él.

− Kurenai-Sensei está preocupado por usted – Susurró.

Shikamaru apretó aún más los puños. No merecía la preocupación de esa mujer.

− Vete – Repitió.

Escuchó sus pasos, acercándose poco a poco hasta él.

− N-No fue su culpa – Dijo en voz baja.

Shikamaru se giró bruscamente, haciendo que la chica cayera hacía atrás con un grito quedó. La miró aun de pie, temblaba levemente, algo asustada del comportamiento poco usual que tenía.

− Tú no sabes nada – Espetó dando un paso hacia ella.

La chica retrocedió con sus piernas en automático, mirándolo con un poco de miedo.

− A-A v-veces l-las cosas no salen c-como uno las p-planea – Susurró la chica aun retrocediendo lentamente – A-Así e-es la vida del shinobi.

Shikamaru detuvo su avance, mirando a la chica sin decir nada.

Sabía que solo quería hacerlo sentir bien, que no se sintiera como en ese momento.

− Fue mi estrategia la que lo mató – Dijo con rencor.

− Fue Akatsuki – Lo corrigió la chica.

− Cállate – Espetó de nuevo.

Hinata cerró la boca en automático.

− L-Lo s-siento – Susurró – S-Solo quería ayudarlo.

Shikamaru achicó los ojos.

− Tú solo querías ayudar – Repitió con un deje de burla.

Hinata asintió, cerrando los ojos. Si bien no se hablaban mucho, ese no era el Shikamaru que conocía, no era el chico centrado, el inteligente.

− L-Lo siento – Repitió.

Shikamaru bufó. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que no estaba pensando con claridad, que lastimaba a los que estaban a su alrededor, pero no podía dejar esa culpa, no podía dejarla, no podía _olvidar._

 _ **Él quería olvidar.**_

− Ayúdame entonces – Dijo viéndola.

La chica lo vio con duda.

− ¿Q-Qué?

Shikamaru se arrodillo casi encima de ella, pudo percibir el calor de su rostro sonrojado.

− Ayúdame a olvidar, a pensar en otra cosa.

Hinata lo vio sin comprender, y negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose aún más cuando Shikamaru la tomó de la mejilla con una de sus manos.

Shikamaru solo la miró fijamente, ese rostro sonrojado y esos ojos que lo veían con duda. Ella no le diría que no, ella era _demasiado buena._

Pero él no. Él quería vivir el presente, _necesitaba vivirlo,_ ese momento, ese instante, y solo ella podía ayudarlo.

Ino lo mataría si se acercaba a ella, Neji lo mataría si se acercaba a Tenten, pero Hinata no, ella no se lo diría nada a nadie.

 _Ella quería ayudarlo._

Comenzó a deslizar la mano por el muslo de la chica, subiendo muy despacio. Se tensó a principio, lo pudo sentir, pero se lo permitió, ella lo dejó continuar, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con fuerza.

− Hinata – La llamó despacio.

La chica abrió los ojos, mirándolo con duda, seguramente preguntándose si eso que hacían era lo correcto.

La respuesta era no, pero menos podía importarle cuando la tenía bajo él.

Acaricio su estómago lentamente, metiendo su mano bajo su pantalón, viendo como abría los ojos a más no poder. Su boca se abrió de la misma manera cuando su mano llegó a su intimidad y metió sus dedos en ella despacio.

La vio apretar los labios para contener un gemido, o un grito, no lo sabía bien, pero ese acto solo logró excitarlo. Estaba perdiendo el control.

Sintió la suave humedad entre sus dedos, su rostro le decía que se estaba esforzando por no rechazarlo, tal vez incluso imaginando que era otra persona. Ella tenía ese entrenamiento también. Era una Kunoichi después de todo.

Su dedo índice tocó su clítoris con suavidad, viéndola apretar las manos sobre el pasto donde estaban acostados.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello despacio, bajando hacía su hombro, ella aún tenía puesta la chaqueta. La desabrocho y la hizo a un lado, junto con su camisa de rejillas y su sostén. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, su sonrojo llegaba hasta su pecho. Comenzó a lamerle los pezones despacio, jugueteando son su lengua y succionó con fuerza. Ella por fin lo dejó escucharla gemir.

Deslizó su mano por sus muslos y bajo su pantalón hasta las rodillas, mientras desabrochaba el suyo, deslizándolo lo suficiente para liberarse.

Beso su cuello de nuevo y le abrió las rodillas, ella acaricio su espalda, clavando sus dedos en ella. Estaba nerviosa.

Mordió sus labios cuando se hundió en su interior, sintió esa barrera, pero poco le importo, y cubrió la boca de la chica con su mano cuando entro de golpe, ahogando su grito.

Vio sus lágrimas solitarias bajar por sus mejillas, mientras clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Se detuvo un momento para dejar que se acostumbrara.

Pero no podía pensar más.

La miró a los ojos y vio esa ternura y compasión en ellos. Cerró los ojos, saliendo casi por completo y hundiéndose otra vez con fuerza, repitiendo ese acto una y otra vez. Quería gritar, enredar sus piernas en sus caderas para entrar más adentro, pero su pantalón en las rodillas no se lo permitía. Apretó sus manos, al lado de la cabeza de ella, moviéndose más rápido. Sintió cómo su estrechez abrazaba su erección, suave y caliente, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Suspiro para darse calma y la empezó a embestir suave, lento, quería controlarse, pero era demasiado complicado. Imposible.

Perdió el poco control que le quedaba, quería poseerla, duro y profundo, perderse entre sus pliegues por siempre. Quería hacerla arder de placer, quería que no acabara nunca, quería que fuera suya.

Comenzó penetrarla más rápido, más duro, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Miró como sus pechos subían y bajaban, como sus erectos pezones se movían dentro de ellos, necesitaban ser tocados, él necesitaba tocarlos. Los volvió a chupar y los mordió.

Hinata araño su espalda por sobre la camisa.

− N-No puedo m-más – Susurró jadeante.

−Yo tampoco – Susurró contra su cuello.

Sujeto sus caderas con fuerza, moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella con fuerza, hasta que escuchó su grito.

Sus paredes internas lo apretaron, y sintió su cuerpo al llegar al orgasmo. Con la boca abierta y los ojos vidriosos, aun clavando las uñas en su espalda.

Tembló solo de verla y puso su cara contra su cuello, tensándose también y saliendo justo a tiempo, derramándose sobre su vientre.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente.

Había sido una locura sin duda. Pero en esos momentos, no podía ni pensar en Asuma.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La miró caminar al lado de Kiba y Shino a lo lejos. Desde ese día no habían vuelto a cruzar una palabra, pero ella le daba siempre una sonrisa cálida a la distancia.

− ¿Estás listo?

Miró a Ino con pereza.

Nunca se lo había agradecido, pero aquel día en el bosque lo ayudo a pensar de nuevo con claridad, a volver a ser el mismo.

Esa culpa se había ido, y aun cuando no fuera por completo, le permitió ver otra perspectiva de ella.

Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la rubia y se levantó, desperezándose lentamente, moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo.

− Si

Caminó tras Ino, mirando de reojo a la chica de cabello azulado que le sonreía a Kiba.

Dejó de verla, esa había sido una ocasión especial, _un favor de amigos_ , y era gracias a ella, que podría hacerlo bien esa tarde.

 **Sabía cómo vengar a Asuma.**

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Un fic, no sé, algo extraño me parece, una petición de una amiga (Que luego celan a uno peor que un novio ¬ ¬) sobre esta pareja.

Su petición fue que fuera ShikaHina, y muuuuuuucho lemon (Así lo dijo, no soy yo)

Es un short-fic, basándose un poco en la culpa de ambos. Serán d capítulos, dependiendo de cómo se desarrolle.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció, si tienen una sugerencia o algo similar, será bien recibida.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2- La muerte del Protector

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Citlaly Salas.**

El capítulo está ubicado después de la 4ta guerra ninja.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- La muerte del Protector**

Suspiró con pesadez, sentada con las piernas flexionadas, mirando a lo lejos ese monumento a los caídos. Bajó la cabeza.

 _Culpa._

Ella quiso proteger a Naruto, ella quería salvarlo.

Neji había muerto a causa de eso.

Sintió las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos, haciendo que su vista se nublara, antes de cerrarlos lentamente y dejar que cayeran por sus mejillas.

Su relación había sido demasiada complicada, Neji la odiaba de niña, e incluso intento matarla, pero ella fue incapaz de culparlo, después de todo, fue la rama principal la causa del sufrimiento de Neji.

Su relación cambio, y ese castaño de ojos claros se había vuelto sobreprotector con ella, demasiado en algunas ocasiones. Nunca se lo dijo abiertamente, pero sabía que la quería, eran familia después de todo.

Ese chico, el cual apenas comenzaba a vivir su vida, el que iniciaba una relación con una chica castaña aficionada a las armas, ese al que le había costado la vida.

Sus puños se apretaron sobre sus rodillas.

¿Por qué la había protegido? ¡¿Por qué se arriesgó por ella?! ¿Por qué murió por ella?

 _Deber._

Era su deber como un miembro de la rama secundaria, lo sabía, pero no lo recordó cuando se puso frente a Naruto.

 _Fue su culpa._

Y ahora, el genio, el prodigio de la familia Hyuga… el amigo, el novio, yacía tres metros bajo tierra.

Había sido una idiota, un estorbo, _había sido su culpa._

En el momento de la batalla, ella había salido adelante, el mundo la necesitaba, _no_ , Naruto la necesitaba, pero cuando todo pasó, cuando sabía que el mundo, _que Naruto_ , estaba a salvo, solo podía sentir la culpa en su pecho, ese sentimiento que no se iba, le había costado la vida a su primo.

Su tonto enamoramiento, _su estupidez_ , le había costado la vida a su primo.

− De nada te sirve ponerte así

Se sobresaltó ante la voz a sus espaldas, negándose a levantar la cabeza. No necesitaba verla para saber quién era. Y no quería seguir siendo juzgada, no quería seguir dando lastima a la gente.

− ¿Qué hace aquí? – Preguntó en voz baja.

Quería estar sola, _necesitaba estar sola_ , necesitaba alejarse de esas miradas que la veían con culpa, de esa sensación de haber fallado en todo lo que se proponía.

− No fue tu culpa – Dijo Shikamaru casi leyendo su mente.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

− Me protegió – Susurró.

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia ella.

− Igual que Asuma – La miró, ella le daba la espalda – Me lo dijiste alguna vez, esa es la vida de un Shinobi.

La chica se levantó, aun de espaldas a él.

− La vida de un shinobi no es proteger a… alguien.

Shikamaru bufó.

− ¿Ibas a decir alguien más débil? – La vio tensarse – O ¿Un estorbo?

Hinata se dio la vuelta, la había hecho enojar, estaba seguro.

Eso le alegro, ella necesitaba olvidar, así como él lo necesito alguna vez. Y ahora era él, él quería ayudarla. Necesitaba ayudarla.

− No le importa – Dijo caminando.

Su intención era pasar a su lado, pero él la sujeto con las sombras, agradeciendo que hubiese luna llena, viendo su mirada molesta y su ceño fruncido.

Camino sin dar explicaciones, ella no lo cuestiono, estaba demasiado molesta para eso. Se detuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento, y por fin se permitió soltarla. Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

− Por qué me trajo aquí.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, la culpa se manejaba de diferentes maneras en todos. Ella había pasado la etapa del duelo, y en esos momentos, no podía salir de la ira, la culpa. Pero se culpaba a ella, se odiaba a sí misma, y eso no era bueno para nadie, es especial para ella.

− Intenta golpearme.

Hinata frunció aún más el ceño.

− ¿Qué?

− Intenta golpearme – Repitió el chico – Claro, si puedes.

Aunque lo había dicho para sacarla de quicio, no se imaginó que llegaría tan rápido hasta él y le asestara un golpe con su puño de león en el estómago, lanzándolo hacía el suelo luego de volar algunos metros.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, eso se había sentido bien, había olvidado por unos momentos.

− Cabrona – Susurró levantándose.

La chica sonrió de medio lado.

− No debería decir malas palabras – Se burló.

Shikamaru la miró con molestia y un brillo singular que solo había visto una vez hacía tiempo, así que emprendió su huida, siendo detenida por las sombras antes de que avanzara más de tres metros. El moreno caminó hasta ella y se hecho sobre el hombro, haciendo que la chica gritara y pataleara.

Ignoro los gritos y las patadas, dejando atrás los campos de entrenamiento hasta internarse en los bosques del clan Nara, donde nadie los molestara. Estarían en graves problemas si alguien del clan Hyuga los veía.

Cuando creyó que era el lugar indicado, la bajo de su hombro con delicadeza, ella empezó a correr, pero Shikamaru la atrapó de nuevo, sujetándola por la espalda.

− No vuelva a hacer eso – Reclamó la chica.

Shikamaru la giró, acorralándola contra un árbol, sonrojándola en el proceso.

− ¿O qué?

Hinata abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

− Y-Yo…

− Como yo lo veo, gané la pelea – Susurró contra su oído.

El moreno sonrió y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar lejos de ella, pero la había hecho enojar la suficiente para ese entonces.

Apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando saltó a su espalda, se agarró como una lapa a su cuello y rodeó sus caderas con ambas piernas. Shikamaru intentó sujetarla de los brazos, pero ella incrementó su agarre, casi ahogándola en el proceso, así que comenzó a andar hacía atrás hasta recargarse de una forma un tanto brusca contra el árbol, golpeando un poco contra el en un intento de que lo soltara. No lo hizo.

− Estás peleando sucio.

− Usted comenzó.

Y ella iba a terminarlo, era su turno de olvidar. Miró el perfil del chico y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo como se estremecía, para después pasar su lengua por su cuello, sintiendo como el cuerpo del chico se estremecía contra el suyo.

− ¿Estás intentando provocarme? – Susurró el Nara.

− ¿Por qué cree eso? – Dijo con un toque de burla.

Deslizo sus piernas por las caderas del chico, pasando cerca de su entrepierna.

− Estás jugando con fuego – Le advirtió.

La chica lo soltó y Shikamaru se apartó de inmediato, dándose la vuelta y acorralándola contra el árbol. Por un momento pensó que iba a besarla.

− Solo quería ayudarte – Dijo con calma – Pero pensaba en un entrenamiento – Le sonrió – No voy a tocarte.

Hinata casi se cayó de cara al escuchar sus palabras.

Estaba actuando muy raro, _ambos_ , estaban actuando muy raro, y eran conscientes de eso.

Pero esas palabras, habían logrado herir su ya tan frágil ego, y ella quería, _necesitaba_ , sentir que valía la pena. Que para alguien valía la pena.

Cerró los ojos y lamio los labios del moreno frente a él, antes de regresar a su postura, no necesito abrir los ojos para notar lo tensó que lo había puesto, la cercanía que tenían le permitió saber que estaba excitado, que lo estaba por ella.

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta con rapidez.

− ¿Me tiene miedo?

Y además lo provocaba. El moreno apretó los puños dándose la vuelta.

− Creo que eres tú la que huye de la pelea.

Sujeto una de las muñecas de la chica, inmovilizándola contra el árbol, pero ella había empezado a acariciar su pecho con lentitud, bajando su mano hacía su abdomen.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos, alejándose de ella con rapidez, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Su autocontrol pendía de un hilo, y al parecer Hinata lo sabía, ella estaba aprovechándose de la situación.

− Yo… lo necesito – Dijo mirándolo fijamente con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Shikamaru no aguantó más la situación, caminando hacia ella le dio la vuelta bruscamente, apoyándola contra el árbol.

− Jugaste con fuego – Le dijo al oído.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba acostada en el piso con él sobre ella, no sabía dónde estaba su chaqueta… ni su camisa ni su sujetador. Sus pantalones estaban enredados en sus rodillas, y no recordaba como había ocurrido todo eso.

− No soy un tonto – Dijo Shikamaru viéndola a los ojos – ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Shikamaru recargó medio cuerpo sobre el de ella, su cálido aliento golpeaba sus labios, y estaba seguro que podía escuchar su latido rápido golpear su pecho.

− S-Sí.

− ¿Si qué?

Pasó la mano derecha cerca del muslo, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Subió cerca de su sexo y ella se removió. La estaba torturando.

− Quiero sentirlo, sentirte, Shikamaru.

Escuchar cómo le llamaba por su nombre le excitó más.

Shikamaru se puso sobre ella, besando su cuello comenzó a entrar lentamente.

Hinata no pudo contener un gemido, moviendo las caderas suavemente, antes de que el moreno terminara de entrar en ella.

− ¡Demonios! Se acabó – Casi grito el moreno.

Cedió ante ella.

Entró de golpe al ver que sonreía, escuchando su gemido mientras una de sus manos iba a su cadera. Con su mano libre tocó su clítoris y la chica gimió excitada. Ambos comenzaron a jadear y a gemir. Abrió sus rodillas y entró más profundo, ocasionando que ella lo arañara y soltara un gemido.

La miró fijamente y supo que era un error, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes, sus gemidos quedos.

La deseaba más que a nada, necesitaba estar con ella desesperadamente, no podía ni imaginarse la idea de perderla. Quería entrar en su interior de tantas maneras, la quería para él. _Solo para él._

− Demonios – Susurró en un gemido.

La embistió con fuerza y la llenó por completo, ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda a la vez que lo atraía más queriendo fundirse con él, pero su pantalón le impedía rodear sus caderas como quería.

Él mordió sus pechos, lamio sus pezones, se aferró a su cintura. Entraba y salía con fuerza de ella, escuchando sus gritos, queriendo ahogarlos con su boca pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

Ella era suya, aunque fuese solo por ese instante, _ella era suya._ Ese solo pensamiento casi lo hizo llegar al orgasmo,

− Demonios – Repitió en un gemido.

Desesperado chupó sus pezones, tocando su clítoris en círculos hasta sentirla arquearse ante él, y solo ante él, gritando, temblando, echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Shikamaru apenas pudo salir a tiempo ante esa imagen, recargando su cabeza en los pechos de la mujer.

− Gracias – La escuchó murmurar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Habían pasado varios meses desde su último encuentro, y aunque siempre la buscaba, no se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

La última vez había sido hace unos días, había habido un disturbio en la aldea y corrió a buscarla, solo para encontrarla en brazos de Naruto con una bufanda roja desecha.

Ese era su segundo encuentro, una misión conjunta al parecer. Se esforzó en ponerle atención a Kakashi, pero verla al lado de Naruto no lo estaba ayudando.

− La luna caerá a la tierra

" _¿Qué?"_

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

El segundo capítulo ya estaba estructurado, por eso que lo suba hoy, solo estaba en edición.

Espero les haya gustado, y a los que comentaron, muchas gracias, por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, pero les agradezco mucho y espero les guste la idea.

Citlaly, yo también tengo pruebas de que es lo que pediste ¬ _¬.


	3. Capítulo 3- El hilo rojo

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Citlaly Salas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- El hilo rojo**

¿Por qué iba ella con Naruto?

Debió decirle que fuera con él, que se sujetara de su cintura, no de la de Naruto.

Casi gruño, no debía pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en la misión, el destino del mundo pendía de un hilo, dependía de ellos. Debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos por ella, su cercanía con Naruto.

− Fue por aquí donde perdí al secuestrador de Hanabi-Chan.

La voz de Sai lo trajo al presente, y dirigió su mirada hacia los demás, dando un ligero suspiro lleno de frustración.

− Separémonos para buscar pistas – Gritó para que lo oyeran – ¡Naruto! – Miró al rubio con un deje de frustración – Cuida a Hinata.

El rubio asintió.

− ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Apretó los puños al escuchar eso y se separó del grupo, la misión era más importante.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Un manantial resplandeciente en una cueva, un letrero con "este es el comienzo", esa era la señal que esperaba. Lo que indicara el camino.

− Hinata ¿Qué puedes ver en el fondo del manantial?

− Mi visión está distorsionada.

− ¿Tú Byakugan se distorsiono?

− Bueno solo hay que bajar para ver – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba su bufanda – Cielos, no debo mojar esto.

Sakura dijo algo que no escuchó, atento a la bufanda verde y la mirada de Hinata en Naruto. Se veía triste.

− Es muy importante – Contesto el rubio.

Miró a Hinata, que por fin lo vio. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

− No tienes que preocuparte – Dijo Sai llamando la atención de todos – Toco esta agua y no logró mojarme.

Shikamaru asintió, viendo una última vez a Hinata antes de saltar al agua. Los escuchó entrar con él, y nado hacía abajo, tomando el liderazgo del grupo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _ **Miraba hacia adelante con la boca completamente abierta, con el grito que acababa de emitir, se levantó como pudo y comenzó a correr hacía su maestro.**_

 _ **Asuma cayo de rodillas.**_

− _**¡Asuma-Sensei!**_

 _Cerró los ojos, alejando esa imagen, esa sensación de culpa, la cual fue reemplazada por un solo rostro, que lo hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato._

 _Y la vio, eran los exámenes Chunin, los primeros exámenes, donde solo él aprobó._

 _Le tendía un frasco a Naruto._

 _¿Por qué veía eso?_

 _La escena cambio abruptamente y se vio junto a Naruto en la batalla contra Pain._

 _Estaba atrapado, y Hinata apareció dando un golpe que quebró el piso y logro hacer que el de cabello naranja retrocediera._

− _¡Vete de aquí! – Gritó en automático a pesar de saber que era un recuerdo._

 _Hinata cubrió a Naruto con su cuerpo, la sensación de molestia solo aumento._

− _Es por eso que no me importa morir si con eso logró salvarte… yo… te amo, Naruto-Kun._

 _ **Hinata**_

 _Su pecho dolió, su cabeza dio vueltas._

 _Era un idiota al pensar que ella alguna vez fue suya._

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La miró de reojo cuando Sakura la despertó, negándose a mirarla, se sentía mal de hacerlo.

Decidió enfocarse en la misión, _tenía que hacerlo,_ era su deber.

− ¿Otro manantial? – Escuchó a Sai.

Quiso golpearse la frente. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado?

− ¿Puedes ver aquí? – Preguntó sin verla.

− Mi visión sigue distorsionada.

Suspiró con molestia.

− Bien, listos para luchar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se dio la vuelta, intentando pensar. Intentando dejar de pensar.

Esa vez que se tardaron en seguirlos, estaba demasiado ocupado en sobrevivir como para notarlo, luego cuando recorrieron la aldea, tuve que dejarlos ir juntos, aun cuando era él el que quería irse con ella. Al final se fue con Naruto.

No solo era el hecho de que ellos pasaran cada vez más tiempo juntos. Naruto está raro con ella, estaba preocupado por ella.

Después de tantos años, justo cuando ella se acercaba a él.

 _Justo entonces._

Naruto la miraba.

Esa era maldita broma del destino.

Sabía que ella sentía algo por Naruto, fue notorio por muchos años, era lógico saberlo. Pero no sabía que se lo había dicho. Ella se había sacrificado en varias ocasiones por el rubio, pagando culpas que no eran suyas por defenderlo, pero él nunca la había visto. _Solo hasta entonces._

 _Maldijo._

Se dio vuelta una vez más, suspirando en voz baja, sobresaltándose al verla pasar a su lado y mirando como salía del lugar con paso lento. Los demás dormían, así que se levantó en automático para seguirla.

¿Qué pasaba?

Ella había dicho que no había visto nada en su desmayo, pero mentía, sabía que mentía.

 _¿Qué pretendía?_

Espero que se alejaran lo suficiente antes de ponerse frente a ella, que se sobresaltó. Clavó sus ojos en ella sin decir nada, pero la notó nerviosa, mirando hacia atrás levemente y sonrojándose un poco.

Su rostro reflejaba su molestia contenida, la sorpresa de encontrarla ahí, el deseo que tenía de ella.

Caminó hasta ella, sin dejarle escapatoria. La chica comenzó a respirar cada vez con más dificultad, su proximidad la hacía temblar. La ponía nerviosa y la confundía, más de lo que ya había hecho ese genjutsu.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó con voz molesta.

Ella desvió la mirada intentando ignorarle.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Ni ella misma estaba segura de cómo seguir con su plan.

− Responde.

Su voz la sobresaltó, pero no dijo nada y jugo con sus dedos.

− Necesitaba despejar mi mente – Mintió parcialmente.

Shikamaru achico sus ojos, lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Se aproximó más hacía su cuerpo, y puso una mano sobre su fina cintura. La sintió estremecerse.

− No me pidas eso… − Susurro mientras subía lentamente los dedos por su cintura.

− Gritaré.

− Hazlo y ahogaré tu grito dentro de mi boca, dame una razón, solo una, para besarte.

La chica abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Nunca se habían besado, en ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores.

¿Por qué no se sentía correcto?

Todo lo que habían hecho, sus sentimientos confundidos.

− Yo…

De improvisto la agarró del cuello y la besó de forma brusca, casi salvaje, intensa. La tumbó sobre el pasto de forma poco delicada acorralándola con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

− Al menos lo comprobé – Susurro contra su boca.

− Está loco.

− Tú estás loca por mí, _debes estarlo_ , solo por mí Hinata.

− Shikama… − La besó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Comenzó a tocarla por debajo de la camiseta, a punto de romper el molesto listón en su cintura, llegando a su sujetador. Hinata gimió y él se descontroló, con ella siempre lo hacía. Gimió sobre su boca y apretó fuertemente uno de sus pechos bajando el sujetador tocando su pezón. Lo pellizcó con fuerza mientras introducía su lengua dentro de su boca.

Ella cedió.

Respondió a sus caricias, lo tomó del cabello y apretó para que hundiera más la boca dentro de ella.

Shikamaru llegó hasta el short de Hinata y le desabrochó el botón, ambos jadeaban de forma brusca. La giró ocasionándole un pequeño grito y le bajó abruptamente el short.

− ¿Q-Que hace?

− Algo que te gustará.

Bajó la mano hasta su intimidad y metió dos dedos de golpe, deleitándose con su gritó.

− ¿Te mojaste tan rápido? – Susurro contra su cuello.

Siguió torturándola con dos de sus dedos, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido.

− Por favor – Susurró la chica apretando los puños.

Entró en ella abruptamente, escuchando su grito, hasta casi salir por completo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar bajó el suyo.

La embistió con fuerza, hondo, profundo.

− Shikamaru – La escucho jadear.

Salió de ella, escuchando un quejido y la giró de nuevo, hasta quedar frente a ella, besó su cuello mientras se recargaba en el árbol, sentándose y sentándola sobre él.

Mordió su cuello y la hizo bajar, sus medias raspaban sus muslos desnudos y sus gemidos lo incitaron aún más.

− Quiero que seas solo mía.

Su susurró contra su oído la tensó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras Shikamaru, con sus manos en su cintura y su boca en su pecho, la hacía subir y bajar lo más rápido que podía.

 _Lo que necesitaban._

Mordió sus pechos, sintiendo que llegaba a su límite, pasando una de sus manos por su clítoris hasta sentirla temblar.

La chica gritó de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacía atrás aun moviéndose por las manos en su cintura. Shikamaru gruño, alzando su cadera hacía ella y bajándola con fuerza, derramándose dentro de ella. Esa también era una conducta idiota, pero siempre se comportaba así cuando se trataba de ella.

Hinata dejó caer su cuerpo hacía adelante sobre Shikamaru, respirando entrecortadamente, pasando sus manos por el cabello sudoroso del chico.

− Lo siento – Susurró la chica.

Shikamaru pasó las manos por su espalda, ¿Por qué lo sentía?

− ¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

La sintió tensarse por completo y esconder la cara en su cuello.

− Nada – Susurró.

Shikamaru la miró, pero antes de decir nada el grito del rubio los sobresaltó. De mala gana se separó de ella y beso su cuello una última vez.

− Lo distraeré – Susurró antes de besarla.

Caminó sin verla y se encontró con el rubio a unos metros de ellos. Eso había estado cerca.

− Hey Shikamaru – Dijo el rubio con algo de incomodidad – ¿Has visto a Hinata?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

− La estoy buscando – Mintió.

Su mirada se desvió a la bufanda roja que el rubio tenía en su mano.

− ¿No es de Hinata? – Preguntó el moreno.

Naruto vio la bufanda y se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

− Es una larga historia.

 _Dolor, culpa, rencor._

− ¿Larga historia?

Naruto lo miró algo incómodo.

− Si, es solo que… ¿Qué es eso?

Shikamaru siguió la mirada del rubio, viendo a lo lejos una figura cerca de la morena.

− ¡Ese es Toneri! – Gritó el rubio – ¡Hinata!

Tardó unos segundos en correr hacía ellos, siguiendo el paso de Naruto casi con desesperación.

Pero esa balsa se alejaba, _ella se alejaba de él._

" _Lo siento"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

" _No lo hagas"_ Pensó.

− Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun – Alcanzó a escuchar – Adiós.

La basa se alejó aún más y el chico la abrazó, eso se llevó su cordura. Lanzó sus sombras hacía ella, sin alcanzar a sujetarla.

Su mente le decía que debía dejarla ir. Pero se negaba, no podía, _no debía._

Ella era solo suya.

− ¡Hinata!

− ¡Déjala ir! – Gritó.

Saltó por los arboles antes de subir a una de las aves de Sai, segundando a Naruto, tratando de alcanzar a la chica que minutos atrás había sido suya, y que en esos momentos era abrazada por otro hombre.

− ¡Hinata!

El gritó de Naruto lo alertó y esquivo varios ataques, dirigiendo su mirada hacía ella.

− ¡Devuélveme a Hinata!

Se esforzó por no sentir celos ante las palabras de Naruto, lo importante era recuperarla.

− ¿Devolverla? Hinata vino a mí por voluntad propia.

" _Lo siento"_

Desesperado lanzó de nuevo sus sombras, logrando sujetarla apenas, queriendo hacer que caminara hacía él.

− No pueden intervenir en esto – Dijo Toneri viendo la sombra – Ella y yo nos vamos a casar.

Sus ojos se abrieron, su pecho dolió. Era mentira, _tenía que serlo._

− ¡Hinata! ¡¿Eso es mentira verdad?!

Naruto lo gritó por él, pero ver esa mirada baja y llena de culpa solo confirmó las palabras del hombre.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un poco atrás, hasta que el Toneri les lanzó el ataque para deshacerse de ellos.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, pero ni su Rasengan pudo contra el ataque, y ambos quedaron atrapados en la onda de choque.

Mientras caía ya sin fuerzas, solo pudo ver de reojo la bufanda roja desecha en la mano de Naruto, como una broma cruel del destino, mostrándole que ella jamás sería suya.

 _Yo… te amo, Naruto-Kun._

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Es el último capítulo que ya tenía y que faltaba editar, así que los que siguen esperaran un poco más.

Gracias por sus comentarios y votos, me alegra que les guste la historia y muchas gracias por leer.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	4. Capítulo 4- Vínculos

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Citlaly Salas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Vínculos**

Despertó con un dolor fuerte en la espalda, así como en su cabeza, que sentía que estallaría de un segundo a otro. Trató de sentarse, pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

− No te muevas.

Miró a Sai, o quien creía que era, aun veía algo borroso.

− ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó casi en un susurro.

− Fueron alcanzados por el ataque, aunque Naruto se llevó la peor parte – Shikamaru siguió la mirada de Sai, que se enfocaba en Naruto, que aún era curado por Sakura – Te cure lo mejor que pude mientras Sakura lo atendía, si dejábamos pasar más tiempo Naruto… − Sai no terminó la frase – No pudimos alcanzar a Hinata.

Sintió que su pecho se oprimía ante la mención de la chica y cerró los ojos por unos momentos.

" _Lo siento"_

− Tuvo que tener una buena razón para hacer eso – Dijo usando su lógica.

Pero él mismo no podía creer sus palabras, _no quería creerlas_.

− Supongo que si – Dijo Sai mirando a Naruto.

Shikamaru suspiró tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

− Hinata.

Ambos giraron su mirada hacía Naruto ante su susurró. Sakura puso una sonrisa triste.

− Así que finalmente lo comprendiste, ¿Verdad?

Shikamaru volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. Todo, por esa maldita bufanda.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el pasillo aun siguiendo a Toneri, buscando concentrarse, buscando encontrar el Tenseigan, eso era lo importante, pero por más que quisiera, no podía olvidar esa mirada, _esas miradas_. Los había lastimado a ambos buscando mantenerlos a salvo.

− Caeremos en un sueño hasta que la tierra se estabilice luego de su destrucción.

Esas palabras lograron sacarla de su ensoñación y su mirada se dirigió hacía Toneri.

− No es posible, la luna también será destruida.

− No te preocupes, este castillo está protegido por un fuerte chakra.

− ¿Ese chakra es tan fuerte?

− Si, tanto como para mover la luna.

La chica abrió sus ojos, fijando su vista en Toneri, que había comenzado a caminar de regreso.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo caminando tras él.

− Es el poder atesorado de Otsutsuki, forjado del sufrimiento de mi clan.

− No puede ser, ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Toneri se detuvo sin verla.

− Eso es algo… que no puedo decirte.

Hinata bajó un poco la mirada.

− ¿Puedo volver a mi habitación? Hace un poco de frío afuera.

− Es por qué aquí es de noche todo el año… Es verdad, ¿Podrías tejerme una bufanda? – Hinata se sobresaltó levemente – Una bufanda, justo para mi – Hinata no dijo nada por unos segundos – ¿Te rehúsas?

− Esta bien.

Toneri sonrió.

− Ya veo, gracias, me haces feliz, Hinata.

La chica mantuvo su cabeza gacha. Eso solo la confundía aún más.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tomó la mano de Hanabi, sintiendo como la apretaba levemente.

Suspiró, necesitaba hallar el Tenseigan a como diera lugar, necesitaba salvar a su hermanita.

" _Quiero que seas solo mía"_

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, mientras se sonrojada y una de sus manos viajaba a su abdomen, Shikamaru había…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no necesitaba distraerse con sus sentimientos confusos hacía sus compañeros, necesitaba concentrarse a como diera lugar. Luego se daría el tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. O los actos de Shikamaru.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza sonrojada.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Hinata!

El rubio gritó sentándose de golpe. Shikamaru retuvo el impulso de golpearlo, recién comenzaba a despertar, y aun debían continuar con su misión. Tenían que ir por ella, aunque significara que ella se iría con Naruto.

− Por fin te despiertas – Le dijo con tono fastidiado.

− ¿Al fin?

Shikamaru asintió poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él. Ya había encontrado la entrada, solo debían darse prisa para rescatarla.

− ¿Paso algo entre tú y Hinata? – Dijo Sai sobresaltándolos a los dos.

Shikamaru miró al rubio, que les dio la espalda con rapidez.

− Nada en realidad – Susurró.

Sai lo miró con duda.

− Permaneciste gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras dormías, así como alguna que otra cosa muy embarazosa…

− Aun debemos rescatar a Hinata y Hanabi – Lo interrumpió Shikamaru sin poder ocultar su tono molesto.

Naruto se giró, sus miradas se encontraron en una lucha de miradas. Él estaba enojado con Naruto por su comportamiento hacía Hinata, después de tanto tiempo parecía tener interés en ella. Naruto estaba enfadado por algo, pero no sabía la razón, y no le importaba,

− Partiremos en tres horas – Dijo alejándose de ellos.

Pudo ver a Naruto ir hacía Sakura, pero lo dejó pasar, debía concentrarse en otras cosas.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Corrió al lado de Shikamaru, habían logrado pasar la turba de guardias y se habían separado de Sai y Sakura. Ellos debían encontrar a Hinata. Él _necesitaba_ encontrar a Hinata.

Se detuvieron al llegar al recibidor, estaba repleto de marionetas.

− Encárgate de ellos, buscare a Hinata.

El moreno le dedico una mirada de enojo pero no le importo y salió corriendo. Sabía que Shikamaru también quería encontrarla.

Apretó los puños maldiciendo esa misión, esa que le había hecho darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Hinata, y que le mostró que no era el único que los tenía. ¿Por qué había visto también los recuerdos de él? ¿Por qué sabía lo que Shikamaru sentía por ella? Lo que había hecho con ella.

Cuando encontró esa bufanda a su lado al despertar, había sentido su corazón apretujarse en su pecho, porque sabía que era una declaración hacía él, pero luego la encontró con Shikamaru, no era tan idiota como para no notar lo nervioso que estaba el moreno. Que le había reclamado esa bufanda.

" _Te amo, Naruto-Kun"_

Aceleró sus pasos. Hinata lo amaba a él, tenía que amarlo a él.

− ¡Hinata! – La llamó con desesperación.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Dejó que su cabeza se recargara en la pared mientras daba otra calada al cigarro y dejaba salir el humo suavemente. Ese detalle que tanto le recordaba a Asuma, y le recordaba a ella. La mujer que vio tomada de la mano de Naruto. Ahora que la tormenta había pasado, que las cosas se habían calmado por un momento, venía toda esa angustia a su pecho, recordándole que amaba a una mujer que jamás fue suya, no en el aspecto que él quería.

No quería ni saber si ya habían decidido salir, si era su novia, no quería saber nada.

− Shikamaru-Kun.

Como si hubiera realizado una invocación, la vio acercarse a él con paso lento, sus manos juntas y un ligero sonrojo. _Justo como él no quería verla._

− ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata lo miró aun sonrojada.

− Nos iremos en unos momentos.

Se dio la vuelta, no queriendo enfrentarse a esa mirada acusatoria.

− ¿Están saliendo? − La chica se detuvo en secó, alcanzando a negar con la cabeza − ¿Entonces?

La vio suspirar y girar ligeramente su cuerpo hacía él.

− Nada, Naruto-Kun… quiere decirme algo, pero creo que no encuentra las palabras.

Sus puños se cerraron y el cigarrillo se partió, cayendo al piso con un ruido sordo.

− ¿Y tú?

− ¿Eh?

Shikamaru caminó hacia ella decidido.

− ¿Qué harás si te dice que está enamorado de ti?

 _Si yo te lo dijera._

Hinata abrió la boca y bajo la mirada.

− No lo sé – Admitió con sinceridad – Yo solo… quiero volver a casa con Hanabi.

El Nara le dio un puñetazo a la pared, logrando sobresaltar a la chica.

− ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó corriendo hacia él.

Tomo su mano entre las suyas, analizando sus heridas. Shikamaru la jaló del brazo, pegándola a la pared y viendo su rostro sonrojado. Quería tenerla solo para él, _necesitaba_ tenerla.

Bajó levemente su short ahogando su grito de sorpresa en un beso mientras dejaba sus pechos al descubierto después de luchas con la camisa. Miró sus pechos y tomo sus pezones con sus dedos, apretándolos con un poco de fuerza y besando su cuello.

− A-Aquí n-no – La escucho murmurar.

Alzó su mirada hacía ella, que veía el suelo completamente sonrojada.

− ¿Dirías que no si fuera Naruto?

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza.

− N-No s-se trata de e-eso.

− No importa – Le susurró – Por qué eres mía Hinata, aunque sea una _última vez._

Hinata abrió la boca para decir algo pero el chico le beso, acallando sus protestas y moviendo su lengua contra la suya, llevándose el resto de su cordura. Después de unos segundos se separaron y lo vio desabrochar su pantalón y liberar su miembro. Sin preguntas o juegos previos, la penetro de golpe hasta el fondo.

Hinata lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su grito era ahogado por la mano de Shikamaru, que entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y rapidez.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, beso, mordida, succión.

− Shikamaru – Susurró la chica al borde de su cordura.

El moreno la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y sin ninguna contemplación comenzó a moverse de forma aún más dura y rápida, las embestidas eran profundas y Hinata sentía como le temblaban las piernas, sujetándose con fuerza a los hombros del moreno, creyendo que caería al suelo si no lo hacía.

− Quédate conmigo – Susurró contra su cuello.

Era una súplica desesperada, no quería perderla.

− Shikamaru – La escuchó.

Hinata tomó su mejilla con una de sus manos, ese acto tan simple y tierno terminó de acabar con él. _La amaba._

Le tocó el clítoris y le mordió el hombro suavemente. Salió y entró en ella varias veces con un fuerte movimiento de cadera, tragándose su gritó cuando llegó al orgasmo. El Nara la siguió poco después, derramándose dentro de ella.

Se quedó quieto aun dentro de ella, mientras la besaba de una manera más dulce.

− No voy a dejarte ir – Le susurró – No puedo hacerlo.

Hinata solo cerró los ojos, tratando de normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio correr con rapidez tomada de la mano de su hermana, el portal estaba por cerrarse, y ellas iban tras Sakura y Sai.

Podía sentir la mirada de Naruto en él, algo molesto de que este no hablara con claridad, además del hecho de que el rubio no se había separado de Hinata casi en ningún momento.

Se detuvo cuando vio que era seguro, dejando que ella se adelantara, miró al rubio, que también se había detenido.

− Dilo de una vez.

Naruto le frunció el ceño con clara molestia, apretando los puños para no golpear al Nara.

− Esa vez en la laguna – Dijo el rubio aun con el ceño fruncido – Vi tus recuerdos, tus recuerdos con ella.

Shikamaru dio un paso hacia atrás sonrojado. La solo idea de que Naruto viera el cuerpo de ella sin ropa le hervía la sangre.

− Entonces lo sabes – Dijo recuperando la calma.

El rubio le dio la espalda.

− También vi sus recuerdos – Dijo empezando a caminar – No la tendrás tan fácil Shikamaru.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

− Que quieres decir.

Naruto se detuvo, pero no sé giro a verlo.

− Que amó a Hinata – Empezó a caminar de nuevo – De una u otra forma, recuperare mi bufanda.

Shikamaru tardó unos segundos en comprender a lo que el rubio se refería, apretando los puños después de eso.

Él tampoco se lo dejaría tan fácil.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

La verdad no sé qué decir del capítulo, quería mostrar un poco los sentimientos de Naruto, y que no le va a dejar el camino fácil a Shikamaru.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	5. Capítulo 5- Batalla

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Citlaly Salas.**

El capítulo está ubicado después de The Last

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Batalla**

La vio caminar con calma por la aldea, con su falda sencilla y su porte digna, pero no engreída.

La heroína de guerra, Hyuga Hinata.

− ¡Hinata-Chan por aquí!

Miró de reojo al rubio que alzaba la mano para indicarle donde se encontraba. ¿Qué clase de cita te lleva a un puesto de ramen?

¿Por qué ellos tenían una cita?

Vio a la chica sonrojarse hablando con el rubio y sintió como hervía su sangre. No había podido hablar con ella desde la última vez que la tomo en la luna, así que tal iba siendo tiempo de que cambiara eso.

− ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo más efusivo de lo normal – No los veía desde la misión.

Hinata se sobresaltó y se sonrojo ligeramente, Naruto solo le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

− Si, ha pasado tiempo.

Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

− Fueron 3 semanas – Le recordó.

− Sí, claro.

El moreno junto sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

− ¿Va todo bien con Kakashi-Sensei?

Naruto lo miró con duda ante su brusco cambio de tema.

− Eh… Si, supongo.

− ¿Aun sigues siendo el sucesor?

Naruto le sonrió de manera forzada.

− Por supuesto, salvamos al mundo de nuevo.

Shikamaru asintió, viendo de reojo como Hinata se ponía roja, apretando sus manos contra la mesa.

− V-Voy a-al baño – Dijo la chica levantándose abruptamente.

Shikamaru se sentó en el lugar que había dejado libre, mirando a Naruto de forma perezosa.

− No te la voy a dejar – Le advirtió el rubio.

Shikamaru lo siguió viendo con pereza.

− No es un objeto ¿Sabes?

El rubio lo miró alzando una ceja.

− ¿Lo dice el que la utilizo para olvidar?

Shikamaru se sonrojo sin querer, mirando a su alrededor, para ver si alguien más los había escuchado.

− ¿Qué tanto viste? – Espetó.

Naruto apretó los puños con impotencia.

− Más de lo que quisiera – Admitió con derrota.

Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua.

− En ese caso sabrás que no dejare que te la lleves.

Hinata salió del baño, y Shikamaru se despidió con la mano comenzando a caminar fuera del local.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Supo que era ella desde el momento en el que toco la puerta, y aun así se tomó su tiempo para ir a abrirle, encontrándose con su rostro sonrojado y molesto.

− ¡N-No vuelva a hacer eso! – Casi gritó.

Shikamaru la jalo del brazo, haciéndola entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe y atrapándola contra esta al poner sus brazos a ambos lados de su cara.

− ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó con inocencia.

Hinata lo empujo con fuerza, dándose la vuelta para abrir la manija de la puerta, pero el moreno pego su cuerpo al suyo, atrapándola ahora con su peso.

− D-Déjame – Susurró la chica con los ojos cerrados.

Shikamaru besó su mejilla.

− ¿Te refieres a usar mi jutsu? – Dijo en broma – Porque si lo prefieres puedo usar mis manos.

La morena le dio un cabezazo al hacer su cabeza hacía atrás, haciendo que el moreno la soltara, pero no pudo comenzar a correr como esperaba, al verse atrapada por el jutsu de posesión de sombras.

− Está bien así – Dijo el moreno comenzando a caminar por las escaleras, la morena apretó los puños mientras lo seguía sin opción – Mis padres no están, así que tenemos tiempo.

Hinata no supo que contestar ante eso.

− D-Déjame ir – Dijo cuando entraron al cuarto del moreno.

Shikamaru la libero mientras cerraba la puerta, mirando a la morena con molestia.

− ¿Para qué vallas con Naruto?

La morena negó con la cabeza lentamente.

− Y-Yo…

La besó con fuerza, metiendo a la fuerza su lengua dentro de su boca y sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos. Ella comenzó a removerse contra él pero no le hizo caso. La desnudo como pudo e hizo lo mismo con su ropa, posicionándose arriba de ella.

Hinata lo veía con los ojos brillantes, después de lo de Ichiruka, era obvio que se viera tan vulnerable.

− ¿Quieres que use mis manos o mis sombras? − La chica se sonrojo a más no poder, negando al instante con la cabeza, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Shikamaru le sonrió de manera coqueta – Hay varios usos para los jutsu de sombras – Dijo besando su cuello.

La chica lo empujo levemente con sus brazos, tensándose al sentir las sombras subir por sus muslos de forma lenta. Lo miró asustada por unos segundos, solo encontrándose con la mirada burlona del moreno, que le beso con calma sujetando sus manos mientras las sombras subían por sus muslos.

− N-No hagas e-eso – Susurró Hinata avergonzada.

− Haré más que eso – Le respondió el moreno.

Comenzó a bajar por su cuello con besos húmedos, deteniéndose en su pecho, mientras abría sus piernas con sus caderas. Beso sus pezones, mordiéndolos levemente con sus dientes, mientras los apretaba con sus dedos, la sintió jalar su cabello con un gemido cuando sus sombras llegaron a su intimidad.

− ¡N-No! − El moreno abrió más sus piernas con las sombras, mientras con sus manos y su boca se concentraba en su pecho – P-Por f-favor, d-detente.

El moreno negó, jalando aún más sus pezones y haciendo que las sombras entraran más en ella, masajeando levemente su clítoris.

− ¡Shikamaru!

Sintió su cuerpo temblar bajó él, haciéndolo sonreír mientras la liberaba y le daba un beso lento en los labios.

Hinata percibió aquel beso distinto a los demás, no era urgente ni necesitado, solo disfrutando el contacto de sus los labios. Sin saber la razón, le permitió acceder y él moreno aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

Con su mano libre fue bajando lentamente por su cuello con una suave caricia hasta llegar s su hombro. La mano resbaló por las costillas, y después, hasta su cadera, prosiguió por la curvatura de la nalga, hasta el interior del muslo. La morena no pudo reprimir un gemido, no quería sentir aquello, pero realmente lo percibía más que nunca, como si para él fuera un regalo tener la oportunidad de tocarla. Eran tan extraño.

− Eres tan especial y no te das cuenta Hinata – Dijo en voz baja – Eres tan hermosa tal como eres.

− No sigas – Suplicó con culpa.

¿Cómo elegir entre él y Naruto?

− Me perteneces Hinata – Dijo mientras la iba penetrando poco a poco a la vez que Hinata echaba la cabeza hacia atrás por la intrusión. El deseo iba en aumento lo mismo que su miedo.

− ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Preguntó la morena entre jadeos.

− Mírame − Ordenó.

Ella lo hizo, sus ojos oscuros le hablaban y la decían tanto que volvió a sentir la opresión en el pecho.

Shikamaru fue penetrándola despacio, hasta que no pudo hacerlo más, estaban totalmente unidos. Se fue moviendo despacio, saliendo y entrando a la vez que su cuerpo se consumía.

− Te quiero, Hinata.

La morena abrió los ojos a más no poder.

− No, por favor…

El moreno seguía entrando en ella, se sentía vulnerable, sentía que ya no podría sobrevivir sin sus caricias, sin esos ojos que la consumían, ya no sería capaz de vivir sin él.

− Dime que me sientes

− Shika…

− Dilo.

− Te siento – Dijo sonrojada.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada la besó. Los movimientos de su cadera se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y Shikamaru la embistió cada vez con más fuerza, la respiración de ambos se agitaba.

Volvió a arremeter contra ella una vez más y clavando sus ojos en ella.

− Te…quiero…

Hinata cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por esas palabras, llegando al orgasmo al igual que el moreno.

Todo se había descontrolado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Incomodo.

No tenía otra manera de describirlo.

Comer con alguien que no era tu pareja, pero con la que habías mantenido recientemente relaciones se sentía muy incómodo.

− Quisiera que te casaras conmigo.

La morena escupió el jugo que apenas y había tomado, viendo al moreno de forma incrédula.

− Y-Yo…

− Solo piénsalo – Dijo el moreno recargándose en su silla – Sería bueno.

Hinata negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

− E-Eso…

− ¿Te estás cuidando?

La chica abrió la boca, negando con la cabeza, mirando su plato.

− ¿Lo planeaste? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

El IQ más grande de la aldea, no se equivocaría con algo así.

− Lo olvide.

La morena no supo si creerle o no.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

¡Estaba loco! ¡Definitivamente lo estaba!

¿Cómo podía solo aparecérsele y… decirle que se casaran? ¡Eso no era algo normal!

− ¡Hinata-Chan!

La morena se detuvo de golpe, sonrojándose y girándose a ver al rubio.

− Hola – Dijo con calma.

Naruto se rascó la nuca algo sonrojado.

− En la mañana ya no pudimos hablar, y tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirlo, pero… − La morena casi perdió el color del rostro – ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

Hinata no pudo decir nada.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Algo corto, pero espero les haya gustado. Shikamaru marcando territorio, Hinata teniendo que elegir.

Un agradecimiento a el guest que comentó, así como a KattytoNebel − Mimi's es − y fadebila por sus comentarios.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	6. Capítulo 6- Escondidos

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Citlaly Salas.**

El capítulo está ubicado después de The Last

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.- Escondidos**

Vio cuando la luz de la habitación se apagó, y dio un suspiro al aire. Llevaba horas esperando a que el patriarca Hyuga se fuera a dormir, ahora solo tenía que esperar un poco más para asegurarse que el hombre estuviera medio dormido.

Se preguntó por qué hacía eso, tal vez el hecho de que Ino le hubiese dicho que Hinata se había desmayado luego de que Naruto se le confesara en plena calle, porque sabía que se estaba quedando sin opciones, y por qué no quería renunciar a ella.

Aunque también se arriesgaba a ser asesinado sin lograr su objetivo.

Suspiró, saltando del árbol y poniéndose en marcha.

No le costó identificar cuál era su cuarto, y casi dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que tenía una ventana, eso le daba una ligera ventaja.

Saltó hacía esta, entrando de forma sigilosa. Caminó con calma hacía ella, para luego hacerse a un lado y esquivar un Kunai que había lanzado en su dirección, el moreno había quedado pegado a la pared.

− ¡Soy yo! – Dijo en voz baja.

Hinata, que aún estaba medio acostada, se levantó por completo, caminando hacia él con el Byakugan activado.

− ¿Shikamaru-San? − El moreno asintió, caminando hacia ella lentamente − ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno se encogio de hombros.

− Vine a visitarte – Dijo en voz baja.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

− Si Padre te descubre…

− Lo sé – La interrumpió el moreno jalándola y recargándola en la pared, acorralándola con sus dos brazos – Pero quiero saber que le vas a contestar a Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

− N-No le i-incumbe – Dijo con la poca firmeza que tenía.

Shikamaru achico los ojos.

− ¿No me incumbe? – Dijo con tono molesto – Después de todos nuestros encuentros creí que algo así podría ser de mi incumbencia.

Hinata cerró los ojos.

− E-Eso…

Se quedó callada cuando Shikamaru la besó de improvisto, mordiendo sus labios levemente. La chica lo empujo del pecho, tratando de no hacer ruido, pero Shikamaru tomó sus manos y las pegó a la pared.

− ¿Eso qué Hinata? – Dijo contra su boca – ¿Me dirás que serás la novia de Naruto?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

− No, y-yo…

Shikamaru la volvió a besar, para bajarle de golpe el pantalón del pijama junto con las bragas. Cuando vio su cara supo que había querido gritar, pero la idea de su padre descubriéndolos la había hecho desistir.

− ¡Aquí no! – Dijo en un susurro.

Shikamaru negó, besando su cuello con suavidad.

− No hagas ruido – Le dijo mordiendo su lóbulo – Y todo estará bien.

− ¡No! – Chilló Hinata en un susurro – ¡Padre nos matara!

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, bajándose levemente el pantalón y sujetando a Hinata por las piernas.

− ¿Dime? – Le susurró en el oído – ¿Estás pensando en Naruto?

La chica se sonrojo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

− ¡No! ¡Yo!… ¡Ah!

El moreno ahogo el gritó en su boca mientras la penetraba de golpe. Hinata había clavado sus uñas en su pecho por encima de la camisa y echando la cabeza hacía atrás, chocando levemente con la pared.

− S-Shikamaru – Susurró – Por f-favor… P-Padre podría…

Shikamaru mordió su cuello comenzando a moverse, saliendo lentamente y entrando con fuerza. La vio llegar sus manos a su boca al tiempo que apretaba los ojos en un esfuerzo por guardar silencio.

− Me recuerda a esa vez – Dijo aun saliendo y entrando – En la luna.

Apretó los dientes así como el agarre en las piernas de la morena, que temblaba levemente.

− P-Por f-favor – Susurró la chica.

El moreno mordía sus labios, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, escuchando el cuerpo de la chica chocar contra la pared.

− N-Nunca me respondiste – Dijo mordiendo su cuello – Y ahora quieres irte al lado de Naruto.

Hinata apretó sus manos en sus hombros.

− N-No lo hare – Musito – N-No m-me iré c-con él, p-pero p-por f-favor.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a morder su cuello.

− ¿Por favor qué?

Hinata se estremeció contra él, apretando las piernas sobre su cadera.

− N-No puedo – Le susurró.

− Claro que puedes – Rebatió el moreno aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas y mordiendo su lóbulo – Solo déjalo ir Hinata.

La morena cerró los ojos, negando levemente con la cabeza, no podía hacerlo, no en su cuarto, con su hermana y su padre durmiendo a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban.

− Vamos – Le urgió el moreno que estaba al borde del colapso – Vamos – Insistió.

Hinata lo miró con ojos brillosos, provocando que la besara con fuerza, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, moviéndola al ritmo de sus embestidas. La sintió morder sus labios con fuerza para acallar el grito que iba a salir de su boca, el devolvió el beso aun moviéndose con fuerza, corriéndose dentro de ella.

Se relajó por unos segundos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

− Debería irse – Dijo la morena en voz baja.

Shikamaru rio levemente.

− Apenas estamos comenzando.

− ¡¿Eh?!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Dejó que sus manos abandonaran su boca para que cayeran a sus costados, su cuerpo no tenía la misma resistencia que Shikamaru al parecer.

− Shikamaru – Lo llamó – Por f-favor.

El moreno sonrió, tomando sus piernas y poniéndolas sobre sus hombros, el movimiento y la fuerza con la que entraba y salía de ella la hizo cubrirse la boca con las manos nuevamente.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, mordida, beso, dentro, fuera.

− Si te casaras conmigo no tendrías que ocultar tus gemidos – Susurró cerca de su oído.

La morena lo vio con sorpresa, antes de morder sus labios, aguantando otro grito cuando el moreno la penetro con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla llegar al orgasmo, unos segundos antes que él.

Shikamaru la vio con ojos vidriosos, saliendo por fin de ella, que por un segundo pensó que por fin podría dormir, hasta que el moreno la jalo al borde de la cama. La chica apenas pudo detener el chillido que casi salía de su boca.

− ¿Qué…?

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas por el beso del moreno, que bajó hacía su cuello, y luego a su pecho, soplando sobre sus pezones. Las piernas lo apretaron con fuerza por la cadera, sabía que estaba muy sensible, luego de varias lamidas y mordidas, dejándole incluso varias marcas.

− Te quiero – Le dijo el moreno besando su cuello.

La jalo al borde de la cama y le dio la vuelta, dejándola con el estómago pegado sobre el colchón.

− Shikamaru.

Verla morder su brazo apretando la colcha fue un deleite para él, que la había envestido de pronto y continuaba haciéndolo de forma rápida. Ni siquiera recordaba cuantas veces se había corrido dentro de ella, pero esperaba que fueran las suficientes.

− Cásate conmigo – Susurró contra su oído – Cásate conmigo Hinata.

La morena mordió con fuerza su brazo, estaba tan receptiva que había llegado al orgasmo casi enseguida. El moreno no tardó en seguirla, dejando caer su pesos sobre su espalda.

− Cásate conmigo – Repitió el moreno.

Hinata giró su rostro hacía él sin saber que decir.

− Oh, por supuesto que lo hará.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar la voz de Hiashi en la puerta de la habitación.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró a Ino con algo de pereza, sin saber cómo era que la rubia iba a tomar la noticia.

− Hey – Dijo alzando la mano.

La rubia la vio con duda.

− ¿Salimos de misión?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, el ser regañado por su madre había sido más que suficiente, pero la rubia era a la que Hinata había decidido nombrar su madrina, y ya que lo había culpado de cómo se habían dado las cosas, él era el responsable de explicarle a Ino lo sucedido.

− Me caso – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

− ¡¿Qué?! − El grito lo hizo taparse los oídos y le dio una mirada furibunda a la rubia − ¿Con quién? ¿Temari de Suna?

El chico negó levemente, alejándose un poco, preparándose para los golpes y los gritos.

− Con Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Bueno, como ya había dicho en un principio es un short-fic, por lo que está llegando a su recta final. Me alegra que les haya gustado este nuevo concepto.

Shikamaru es muy inteligente, por lo que sabía qué hacía ;-). Temari aparecerá el próximo capítulo, el papel queda en suspenso.

Un agradecimiento a los guest que comentaron, así como a Shaya − Aye-Nekita − BeRivera − esther82 − Gab − Komorebi-chama − alexandra − fadebila − Alexandra Cooper96 − angel maria 15 − Flemy Speeddraw − RankaxAlto − y citlali uchiha, que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar. A veces por cuestión de tiempo, no puedo responder a todos los comentarios, pero tengan por seguro que me ayudan mucho a continuar escribiendo.

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Juds fuera.


	7. Capítulo 7- Finales

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Historia dedicada a Citlaly Salas.**

El capítulo está ubicado después de The Last

* * *

 **Capítulo** 7 **.- Finales**

Miró con calma la tumba, como si ese solo lugar le diera esas respuestas que buscaba. Aunque era realmente por él, por su muerte, que las cosas había cambiado.

− Asuma-Sensei − Susurró.

La culpa por su muerte lo había llevado a la heredera del clan Hyuga, la que se había convertido en su prometida, y de la que se había enamorado sin proponérselo. Esa a la que se había propuesto no dejar ir de su lado jamás.

− Supuse que estarías aquí.

Giró su mirada hacía la rubia que recién llegaba a su lado, manteniendo una pequeña distancia.

− Hola – Dijo apartando la mirada hacía la tumba de nuevo – ¿Cómo estás?

La chica puso su verde mirada sobre los arboles cercanos, lejos de la sensación extraña que le provocaba el moreno.

− Bien – Mintió – Solo algo cansada.

Shikamaru asintió, de todas las personas, era ella a la que no quería encontrarse.

− Supe lo de tu nombramiento.

Temari se rascó la nuca incomoda con la situación. Irónicamente, cuando había pedido el nombramiento como embajadora en Konoha, cuando se había decidido a luchar por el amor del que ahora era la cabeza del clan Nara, se enteraba que este ya estaba comprometido. El destino le jugaba en contra una vez más al parecer.

− Si, es algo que aún no es oficial.

− Valla.

La rubia apretó los puños unos segundos, para darse el valor que necesitaba.

− Creí que nosotros podríamos… − Suspiró – Bueno, lo creí en ese momento.

Shikamaru evito mirarla.

− Creo que las cosas cambiaron antes de que nos diéramos cuenta – Dijo al aire – Tú estabas en Suna y yo… conocí a otra persona.

Temari soltó un suspiró frustrado.

− Si, me entere – Miró los arboles una vez más – ¿Si me hubiera decidido antes…?

− No – Le cortó el moreno – Lo que tengo con Hinata comenzó hace tiempo – Aclaró – Solo… tardamos un poco en aceptarlo.

Temari lo miró por fin.

− ¿Qué tanto tiempo?

El moreno se rascó la nuca, recordando el carácter de la rubia.

− Mucho – Musitó al aire, antes de girarse a verla, soltando un tenue suspiro – Temari...

La rubia dio un paso hacia él un poco esperanzada.

− ¿Si?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos unos momentos, para buscar las palabras adecuadas que decir.

− Lo que teníamos… de verdad fue muy especial, y en algún momento de verdad llegue a visualizar mi vida contigo… Pero con Hinata… Siempre ha sido diferente, desde el momento en el que estuve con ella, supe que no podía dejarla marchar.

Temari cruzó los brazos, desviando la mirada.

− Aunque eso te cueste a tus amigos ¿No?

El moren bajó la mirada.

− No planeaba que fuera así – Dijo en voz baja – Él ni siquiera comenzó a mirarla hasta que yo ya lo había hecho.

La rubia se dio la vuelta.

− Espero no te arrepientas de tus decisiones – Dijo aun dándole la espalda, apretando sus labios para darse ese último valor – Yo de verdad me llegue a enamorar de ti.

Comenzó a caminar con paso lento, esperando en lo más profundo de su corazón, que Shikamaru la detuviera, que le dijera que la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, pero conforme avanzaba, se dio cuenta de que eso no pasaría, y apretando sus manos en su pecho, camino con lágrimas silenciosas en sus ojos, dejando atrás ese amor jamás concretado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró una vez más el lago, solo esperando que el tiempo pasara.

− Pensé que estarías aquí.

Hinata giró su mirada y le sonrió a Shino de forma queda.

− Quería despejarme un poco.

El moreno se sentó a su lado con lentitud.

− ¿O querías alejarte de Naruto?

La chica recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

− No – Aceptó con calma – Quise hablar con él, pero se mantiene alejado de mí.

Shino miró a la chica con calma.

− ¿Entonces?

Hinata suspiró aun sin alzar la cabeza.

− Es solo que… quisiera que las cosas ocurrieran de otra forma, con más calma.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

− No me di cuenta cuando comenzaste a salir con él, así que me sorprendió un poco la noticia.

La morena se puso roja y escondió aún más su mirada.

− No lo llamaría precisamente salir – Susurró.

Shino la miró con extrañeza.

− ¿Entonces?

Aunque tenía la cabeza escondida, alcanzaba a ver el tono rojo en el rostro de Hinata.

− Una serie de acontecimientos que ocurrieron porque nos sentíamos culpables – Murmuró la morena.

− ¡¿Eh?!

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Dejó de comer por unos segundos al sentir su presencia tras él. Ignorándolo momentos después, volviendo a concentrarse en el ramen.

− ¿Qué quieres aquí? – Espetó el rubio aún con comida en la boca.

Shikamaru se sentó a su lado, viendo cómo se giraba para no verlo.

− Quería hablar conmigo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, sorprendiendo a Shikamaru de que no se ahogara con la comida que apenas había comenzado a tragar.

− ¡¿De qué?! – Espetó – ¿Quieres que sea tu padrino? – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Shikamaru suspiró, murmurando un _"Que problemático"_ por lo bajo.

− Ella es especial – Dijo en voz baja – Y de verdad lamento…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando repentinamente cayó al suelo, luego del empujón que le diera el rubio, que arrodillado a su lado lo tomaba de la camisa. Su intento de defenderse se quedó de lado al ver el rostro del que alguna vez lo considero su amigo. Desolación, desesperación, eran solo algunas palabras que podían describir lo que veía.

− ¡¿Por qué?! – Le dijo Naruto apretando el agarre de su camisa – De todas las personas… ¿Por qué me quitas a la única que siempre ha creído en mí? La que me quiso siempre, la que me espero… ¡¿Por qué te la llevas?!

" _Culpa"_

− Naruto…

− ¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó desesperado – ¡¿Por qué me dejas solo de nuevo?!

Shikamaru se quedó sin palabras, sin saber que responderle a su amigo.

− No e-estas solo.

La voz cálida los hizo girar a ambos, mirando a la chica causante de toda esa confusión en la entrada del local, junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

− Hinata-Chan…

La morena dio un paso hacía ellos con calma, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

− Lamento todo esto – Dijo viendo al piso – Yo… De verdad llegue a quererte mucho Naruto-Kun, pero… Pasó el tiempo, y otras cosas pasaron – Dijo acercándose más a ellos – Y aun cuando ese sentimiento ya no este, todos nosotros, siempre estaremos para ti – Estiro su mano hacía el rubio – Porque eres nuestro amigo más preciado.

Naruto apretó los puños, antes de levantarse, y tomar ligeramente la mano de la chica, soltándola a los pocos segundos.

− Gracias – Susurró – Pero no es tu amistad lo que quiero Hinata.

Paso a su lado con el rostro sombrío, dándose cuenta que había perdido para siempre a la chica que siempre estuvo para él.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Y estaba de regreso ahí, en el lugar que comenzó todo, y con el mismo sentimiento de aquel entonces.

 _Culpa._

Suspiró. De verdad había dañado a Naruto, lo había alejado de lo que más necesitaba, debía aceptar, que le había hecho daño.

− Creo que volvimos de nuevo al comienzo.

Shikamaru giró su cabeza, mirando Hinata cerca de él. Su cabello se movía lentamente al compás del viento, dándole un toque aún más inocente del que ya tenía.

− Eso parece – Susurró cerrando los ojos – Pero ahora es diferente – Admitió el moreno – Lastime a un amigo muy cercano.

Hinata se acercó un poco al moreno.

− Lo sé, pero… Creo que las cosas pasaron por algo – Susurró – Si Naruto-Kun hubiese recordado lo que le dije tiempo antes…

Shikamaru suspiró.

− Aun así – Dijo mirando a la morena fijamente – No te hubiera dejado ir.

− ¿Eh?

Su cara de duda le confirmo sus sospechas, ella era la viva imagen de la inocencia.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella paso a paso.

− Lo que paso en la luna, lo que paso después – Se detuvo al estar frente a ella – Todo lo planee.

La chica abrió los ojos en su totalidad.

− Tú…

− Me enamore de ti – Le dijo con voz clara – Un amor egoísta.

La chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

− Todo lo que ha pasado…

Shikamaru la miró con expresión afligida.

− Hinata… te amo.

La chica cerró los ojos con dolor.

− Yo, no puedo…

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Y fin, por ahora.

Lo siento, sé que es mucho suspenso y mucho tiempo el de la espera, así que espero por favor me tengan un poco más de paciencia, el próximo capítulo ya será el final de este minific.

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, de verdad me ayudan a inspirarme y seguir escribiendo. No pongo todos los nombres por falta de tiempo, pero de verdad les agradezco que se preocupen por mi y me apoyen con mi trabajo.

Gracias a todos! Espero les guste el capítulo.

Juds fuera.


	8. Capítulo 8- Culpables

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

Historia dedicada a Citlaly Salas. Hoy más que nada, por aprobar su examen. Se vienen más triunfos así, animo!

 **El capítulo está ubicado después de The Last**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.- Culpables.**

La lluvia la empapaba por completo, pero no sé movió de donde estaba.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro y resbalar por sus mejillas hasta perderse por su cuello.

" _La lluvia purifica"_

Lo había escuchado en algún lugar, pero en ese preciso momento, sobre el techo de su habitación, no recordaba a quien lo escucho decir.

− Shikamaru – Dijo en un susurro.

Su relación había comenzado de forma extraña, casi obligada, pero aun así, el moreno no dejaba su mente, y la idea de separarse de él la asustaba de sobremanera. Pero aún más, la asustaba el ver el número de personas que dejaban heridas tras ellos.

La última vez que lo había visto, le había gritado que no podía romper la amistad que él tenía con Naruto, y luego se había ido corriendo. Sabía que la había seguido, que iba día tras día a buscarla para poder hablar con ella.

Ella seguía escondiéndose.

Doblo sus rodillas y puso su cabeza sobre ellas, en espera de que algo pasara, lo que fuera, que le indicara que todo iba a estar bien.

− Te enfermaras.

La chica alzó su cabeza sorprendida hacía su padre, que se encontraba a su lado con una postura orgullosa. Se vería imponente si no fuera porque estaban en el techo de su habitación, empapados por la lluvia.

− L-Lo s-siento.

Hiashi negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hija de reojo.

− ¿De verdad te gusta tanto ese muchacho? Hasta hace poco te gustaba el Uzumaki.

La morena se sonrojo de sobremanera y bajó la cabeza para esconderla entre sus brazos y piernas.

− ¿Era tan obvio?

Hiashi asintió, aun sabiendo que no lo vería.

− Creo que el único que no lo notó fue él.

Hinata gimió aun con la cabeza entre sus brazos.

− Shikamaru es diferente – Dijo sin alzar la vista – Él simplemente te envuelve… ¿Cómo una sombra?

La chica se sonrojo aún más al darse cuenta que le había dicho a su padre, ¿Qué imagen tendría de ella ahora? Bueno, luego de la imagen de haberla descubierto "infraganti" con Shikamaru en su habitación.

− Ya veo.

Un trueno resonó y la aldea se iluminó por el rayo de luz que surgió. Hinata jugó con sus dedos una vez más, nerviosa por el sonido del trueno que había caído, alzando levemente la mirada.

− ¿Mamá como…?

Hiashi cerró los ojos un momento.

− No podría describirlo, nuestro matrimonio fue concretado por el concejo.

Hinata no dijo nada por unos segundos, no esperaba esa respuesta.

− Oh.

Un trueno volvió a sonar, y la lluvia volvió a intensificarse.

− Si él realmente te ama, hará que pasé – Hiashi miró a su hija – Entra, te enfermaras si te quedas aquí.

Hinata asintió, levantándose y saltando a su balcón con gracia.

" _La lluvia purifica"_

Observó a su padre caer en otro balcón antes de entrar a la casa, ¿Se habría purificado su propia relación?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se giró de lado, dejando salir su frustración mediante un bufido bastante audible.

2 semanas.

14 días, en los que no había sabido nada de Hinata.

Cada vez que iba a la mansión Hyuga le impedían verla, y había demasiados guardias como para colarse de nuevo a su habitación.

"− _¡No puedo romper su amistad con Naruto-Kun!"_

Maldijo entre dientes, pensando en aquella chica, bastante bondadosa como para dañar a otros.

¿Y que se suponía que él debía hacer? ¿Hablar con Naruto?

− Demonios.

Naruto era una persona difícil, años recibiendo amor de la heredera Hyuga, y nunca le prestó atención, ya fuera por un capricho infantil con Sakura, o por estar demasiado pendiente de Sasuke, tratando de hacerlo volver a la aldea.

Aun cuando él mismo no vio a la chica sino hasta que Asuma murió, supo que no podía dejarla marchar, no se daría por vencido tan fácil.

" _Un amor egoísta"_

Había descrito de esa forma su amor, sabiendo que era verdad. Él la amaba como para no dejarla marchar, no importando cuantos lastimados dejara detrás.

Suspiró de nuevo, tratando de pensar.

Un trueno resonó en la aldea y miró por la ventana. La lluvia empañaba la ventana, impidiéndole ver lo que había fuera de su habitación.

Sonrió quedamente.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Salió del baño con paso lento, su cuarto apenas se iluminaba por la lámpara en su buro, así que se quedó un momento viendo la lluvia por la ventana, ignorando deliberadamente la sombra que emitía su figura en la pared.

Supo que estaba ahí desde que estaba en la ducha.

− ¿Cómo entraste?

Shikamaru avanzó con paso lento hacía ella.

− Por la ventana – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – La lluvia dificulta la visión, aun si eres un Hyuga.

Hinata suspiró desviando la mirada.

− No creo que sea un buen momento – Dijo con voz baja, en un quedo intento de escapar de esa situación por unos días más.

El moreno camino con paso lento hacía ella.

− Naruto es y siempre será mi amigo – Dijo sorprendiéndola – Las circunstancias que nos envuelven ahora son complicadas, no puedo hacer nada hasta que se tranquilice, así es él, si intento aclara las cosas, solo lo complicare.

La chica miró hacía un lado con las manos apretadas.

− Esto va más allá de la moralidad o lo correcto.

Shikamaru evito bufar, dando un paso hacía ella.

− Él estará bien ˗ Le aseguró

Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza.

− Ustedes han sido amigos desde que tengo memoria.

Shikamaru suspiró con molestia.

− Soy el amigo que dejó de lado con tal de ir tras Sasuke – Le recordó.

La chica lo vio un tanto sorprendida.

− Él solo…

Dejó la frase al aire, ¿Qué podía decir al respecto?

Si bien respetaba la decisión del rubio, no era nadie para juzgar si lo que hacía había sido bueno… o malo.

Alzó la mirada al ver la sombra de Shikamaru acercarse a ella lentamente, pero solo la que producía la tenue luz de la lámpara. El chico no hacía su jutzu para controlarla, solo caminaba hacia ella, que lo veía con duda.

Cuando llego frente a ella el moreno extendió sus manos, en un intento de tomar las suyas con delicadeza, pero dejando que ella decidiera si tomar sus manos o no. Hinata suspiró tomando sus manos lentamente, no quería dejarlo con las manos extendidas.

− Nunca te vi – Le confesó – Eras la enamorada de Naruto, la heredera de un clan poderoso, pero nunca fui capaz de ver más allá, hasta esa noche, que quisiste consolarme, que alejaste la culpa y volviste a ponerme en el sendero correcto.

Hinata lo miró levemente sonrojada.

− Yo…

Se quedó callada al sentir las manos del moreno sobre sus mejillas, clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

− No sé qué sientes por mí – Confesó el moreno – Y me asusta que no puedas corresponderme, pero te aseguró, que si me das la oportunidad, voy a luchar cada día de nuestra vida para ganar tu corazón, para que me ames de la misma manera en la que yo te amo.

La chica tomó sus manos, sin apartarlas de su rostro, cerrando los ojos.

− Es extraño este ataque de sinceridad − Dijo en voz baja − ¿Es otra de tus estrategias?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

− Es una falta de estrategias – Confesó – Simplemente acepto que no tengo estrategia para que te quedes conmigo – Hinata se sonrojo ˗ Así que ser sincero, es todo lo que me queda, no puedo obligarte a amarme, solo puedo suplicarte que lo hagas – Cerró los ojos unos segundos – Y probablemente no haya otro ataque de sinceridad pronto.

Hinata sonrió levemente, ese si era Shikamaru después de todo.

− ¿Qué pasara? – Preguntó al aire − ¿Qué pasara con nosotros después de esto?

Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente suavemente.

− Lo que tú quieras – Le aseguró, aunque ninguno creyó esa respuesta.

Hinata tomó sus manos, que aún estaban en sus mejillas, entre las suyas.

− Será mejor que te vayas – Le dijo en voz baja – No creo que padre te perdone una segunda vez.

Shikamaru se estremeció levemente ante la idea del patriarca Hyuga persiguiéndolo, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Hinata lo vio marchar, sabiendo que el moreno quería quedarse, argumentar tal vez por horas para convencerla de quedarse a su lado, pero es esforzaba por no asustarla, por hacer que se quedara con él.

La chica se sentó en la cama, con una de sus manos sujetando su estómago. La elección ya había sido hecha.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Aun temes que te deje plantado?

El moreno suspiró, evitando responderle a Chouji como en realidad quería, y viendo el fondo del pasillo, esperando que la morena apareciera.

Asustado, preocupado.

De que ella se arrepintiera, que Hiashi decidiera que no era digo, que Naruto se la robara…

− Cálmate un poco – Le dijo Ino apretando su hombro – Sabes que ella no te haría eso.

El moreno asintió no tan seguro. Tal vez ella no lo haría, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que los demás, los que no querían que se llevara a cabo esa boda, o que simplemente no estaban de acuerdo, decidieran por ella como el mismo lo había hecho, pensó con pesadez.

Vio con incomodidad como Temari entró a la iglesia, sentándose en una de las bancas más alejadas. El moreno desvió la mirada incómodo. Su última conversación no había salido para nada bien, y eso era decir poco de cómo había sido en realidad.

Esperaba hablar con ella más adelante, cuando se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para no mandarlo a volar con la tercera luna de su abanico.

Ino lo pateo discretamente, haciéndole señas para que viera la entrada. Shikamaru se tranquilizó de inmediato al ver el kimono blanco asomarse por el pasillo.

− ¿No me digas que ahora quieres huir tú?

Ino se encargó de golpear a Chouji en lugar de Shikamaru, que se concentró en observar a su novia entras por el pasillo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio sentada en la cama viendo al vacío de la ventana.

Toda la ceremonia estuvo demasiado callada para su gusto, así como la fiesta, apenas sonriendo para las fotos con sus amigos.

Ambos habían ignorado la ausencia del rubio, que había sido asignado a la misión de Sasuke de improvisto por el Hokage.

− ¿Está todo bien?

Hinata lo miró por fin, ligeramente sonrojada.

− Solo… Hay algo que debes saber.

Shikamaru la observó fijamente.

No habían hablado mucho desde que habían confirmado la fecha de la boda, más bien ella escapaba de él, tanto que se había sorprendido ligeramente cuando acepto casarse con él.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata lo miró por unos segundos, mientras tomaba su vientre con ambas manos.

− Estoy embarazada.

Shikamaru se quedó un momento viéndola fijamente, mientras se acercaba paso a paso, arrodillándose delante de ella, y descansando su cabeza en las rodillas de la chica.

− ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

La sintió tensarse levemente, mientras sujetaba su cabello con ambas manos.

− No – Susurró con calma.

El moreno levantó la cabeza, viéndola fijamente por unos segundos.

Ambas miradas contrastaban demasiado.

Shikamaru suspiró y se levantó levemente, empujando a Hinata levemente de los hombros, acostándola sobre la cama con demasiada suavidad.

− Entonces – Susurró comenzando a besar su cuello – Haré que te enamores de mí.

La chica se sorprendió por su comentario, pero no pudo emitir palabra cuando lo vio desabrochar el kimono con calma, repartiendo besos por su cuello y la parte visible de sus pechos.

Shikamaru se tomó su tiempo desabrochando el sostén, besando sus senos, antes de comenzar a lamer los pezones, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que Hinata mordía su mano para no hacer ruido.

− Eres mi esposa ahora – Le susurró, no tienes que guardar silencio.

Hinata iba a replicar cuando el moreno mordió su pezón, demasiado sensible por el embarazo, haciéndola dar un ligero grito.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a morder su mano, sintiendo como repartía besos por su estómago, apenas escuchando el susurro que dio al llegar a su vientre.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Shikamaru ya estaba sobre ella.

La beso en los labios en forma lenta, delineándolos con la lengua, antes de morderlos ligeramente, abriendo sus piernas con sus manos.

− Hoy será diferente – Le susurró al oído – Todos los días lo serán, hasta que te enamores de mí.

Hinata lo vio a los ojos, tratando de mantenerlos abiertos mientras el moreno entraba en su interior de forma lenta.

Soltó un suspiro, al sentirlo por completo dentro de ella, aferrándose a sus hombros con ambas manos.

− Shikamaru – Susurró.

El moreno le sonrió, comenzando a moverse sobre ella lentamente, entrando y saliendo de forma lenta de su interior, mordiendo su cuello ligeramente, mientras masajeaba sus pechos de forma delicada pellizcándolos de vez en cuando.

− Te amo – Le susurró aumentando la velocidad.

Hinata se aferró aún más a sus hombros, enredando sus piernas en las caderas del moreno, que no sabía ni como se sostenía de la cama, si estaban casi en la orilla.

− Gracias – Le susurró al oído, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro unos segundos después – Por verme.

Shikamaru la besó, aumentando sus embestidas con fuerza, tragándose los gemidos de Hinata con su boca, aferrándose con las manos a las sabanas bajo ellos. Queriendo que ese solo instante durara para siempre.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Temari cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría, al solo ver a la ex heredera Hyuga en compañía de Ino, en su notable estado de embarazo, comprando lo que suponía, eran las cosas de su bebe en camino.

− No es su culpa.

La rubia giró a ver a Shikamaru, que estaba cerca de ella, posiblemente viendo que su esposa estuviera bien.

− Lo sé – Admitió la rubia – Pero no me pidas que no me sienta mal por eso.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, viendo a Hinata caminar al lado de Ino.

− Me enamore de ella antes de darme cuenta ˗ Dijo sin despegar su vista de ella – Lastimamos a tantos a nuestro paso, que creí que se alejaría de mí.

" _Y casi lo hace"_ Pensó.

− Ella no es así – Dijo Temari viendo el cielo – Es demasiado buena para ser una ninja creo.

Shikamaru asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

− Escuche que regresaras a Suna.

Temari asintió, desviando la mirada.

− Es un poco incómodo estar aquí – Vio el cielo de nuevo – Naruto me acompañara como embajador temporal. Tal vez la compañía de Gaara le venga bien.

Shikamaru asintió.

− Lo siento – Dijo viendo por fin a la rubia – Por no haber aclarado las cosas antes, todo se fue me fue de las manos y cuando me di cuenta habías salido lastimada, cuando no lo merecías, de verdad, perdóname.

La rubia le sonrió.

− Estos son los riesgos de amar a alguien – Le dijo aun sonriendo – Naruto lo entenderá, tarde o temprano.

Shikamaru le sonrió de vuelta.

− Gracias.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Ya se durmió?

El moreno asintió, viendo a Hinata preparar la cama para dormir.

− Sabes que es un niño muy tranquilo.

Hinata sonrió un tanto incomoda. _"Perezoso"_ Es como lo describiría.

Shikamaru se sentó dándole ligeramente la espalda, viendo de reojo las rosas en el florero cerca del buró. Los roles de canela sabía que la chica ya se los había comido. Era su comida favorita después de todo.

− Gracias – Le dijo la chica llamando su atención.

Shikamaru le sonrió, abrazándola por la espalda, y besando su cuello.

− ¿Me quieres agradecer?

La morena iba a contestar cuando se escuchó un llanto proveniente del cuarto del bebe. Ella rio levemente antes de caminar al cuarto.

Shikamaru se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama con frustración.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hanabi cargaba al pequeño Shikadai, mientras esperaban con calma a que la ceremonia de aniversario de los caídos en guerra terminara.

Naruto había regresado para la ceremonia, pero aun no hablaba con ellos. Shikamaru pensó que aún no se sentía listo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió una pequeña mano sujetar la suya, girando a ver a Hinata, que le sonrió quedamente.

Shikamaru asintió, apretando su mano.

La culpa que había cruzado sus caminos, ya no era necesaria, no, ya no era permitida. Un sentimiento más fuerte los había unido, sin culpa, sin carga sobre sus hombros.

Apretó la mano de su esposa entre la suya.

No permitiría más culpa entre ellos.

Ellos solo eran culpables de amarse.

Y fin.

* * *

Hola!

De verdad lamento mucho mi desaparición, pero me quede sin tiempo incluso para dormir. No bromeo sobre eso lamentablemente :'( . Espero acomodar mis tiempos y poder ponerme al corriente con mis historias, quería empezar por concluir las que ya tenía pendientes.

Sé que el capítulo quedó corto, y de verdad quería hacerlo más largo y que se abarcaran más cosas de la relación entre amos, pero después de mil ediciones decidí dejarlo así, ya que sentía muy forzado un Shikamaru romántico. Igual una pareja para Naruto sin tener un desarrollo como tal también se sentía extraño.

Espero que les haya gustado de verdad esta conclusión, y me digan que les parecía.

Un agradecimiento a Flemy Speeddraw ˗ R0MANA ˗ Lilipili ˗ Komorebi-chama - Dariana – Mabel ˗ nekoprincesz y M. B por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, de verdad muchas gracias! Sus comentarios me animan mucho.

Sin más por el momento, una disculpa por tardar tanto en concluir la historia, espero les guste y me digan que les parecío.

Juds fuera.


End file.
